Birthday Disaster
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: It was Japan's Birthday and America took action for that. But a simple birthday party has turned into a big disaster when France and Vietnam are involved. Poor Japan... Main Pairing: TaiwanXJapan side pairings involved. Oneshot


Birthday Disaster

_Happy Birthday, Japan!_

Standart disclaimer applied

Japan woke up from his deep slumber, disturbed by the chirping of the ever happy birds. The sun shone brightly in the sky. It was just dawn. He decided that it was too early for his old bones to wake up and was about to sleep...until somebody started knocking on his damn door. Kiku woke up completely from his heavenly slumber.

Now, a sleep deprived Kiku wasn't the usual stoic Kiku. This Kiku was _evil_.

Japan was planning on spending the day just slacking off along with Pocchi and his cat. It was something like a holiday for him. After all it was his-

The knocking still continued. Japan got more irritated.

"Coming! Coming!" he yelled, putting on a yukata.

The one at his door happened to be America. Why wasn't he surprised?

"Yo, dude! You look terrible!"

Indeed Alfred had a point there. Japan's hair was sticking at odd points, he had bags under his eyes and the frown made him look even worse.

"You sick?" America looked concerned.

"No," Japan slammed the door in his face.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him?" America mumbled. "Oh well, i guess a surprise party ain't that bad, too. I hope England would pay for the price..."

Back in the japanese man's house, Japan went back to sleep. However, he wasn't laughing with the Gods there, in fact it was a nightmare. It was something that America had done. But he couldn't remember it at the moment. Kiku just blew it off as some unneeded disturbance.

Good thing that Germany canceled the training sessions. Italy was the one to be the happiest of the two of them. He got hit for that. The brunette sometimes felt sorry for him. It wasn't Italy's fault that he had that carefree nature. It was just in his core.

Japan yawned again, hoping it was for the last time, and got out of his bed to get ready to do some slacking. Maybe he could call England over. After all, it was his birthday.

He went to the bathroom, got in the shower and brushed his teeth. He then went to the telephone.

He dialed England.

"England here. How can i help you?" came his friend's polite greeting.

"It is Japan speaking. I was wondering if you could come over. I was hoping we could celebrate my birthday along with Pocchi."

"Sure, i'll be there as soon as i can."

Well, at least the day wouldn't be as lonely as he thought. Now that he thought of it, he always greeted his birthdays alone, well, when he got his independance of course.

For the lack of nothing to do, Kiku started dusting his house. He hated dust. So did most of the countries, the exception being America. Kiku wondered how he could live in that dump. If the place was dusty, dirty or anything linked to filth, Japan felt like he was in the World's Biggest Dumpster.

Around two o'clock England was at the door, knocking.

"Sorry i was a little late. I ran into Poland and he wanted to show me his, i quote, totally cool pink dress that was like totally, this year's trend, end of quote," England sighed. "Seriously, i feel sorry for Lithuania."

Japan had to agree on that. Poland tortured Lithuania a bit too much.

He invited his friend to come into the house.

"So how are thing going on between you and Belarus?" Japan asked while putting some milk in the cup.

"I would love to say 'just the usual' but you know Belarus herself isn't a usual woman. She indeed is beautiful and unique. The one thing i am happy with is that Russia never felt more than sibling love for her. I feel sorry for the bloke. To lose such a bloody brilliant woman. I think i'm smitten to her," Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

Japan smiled. Arthur and Natalya have been in a relationship for some time. They were both really happy. "I'm glad you found a woman of your dreams, England. It almost makes me jealous."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. He smirked afterwards.

The action had not gone unnoticed by Kiku. The instant his friend smirked, he knew it was trouble.

Said country looked at his watch and smiled. "Come on. Let's celebrate your birthday."

Japan had a bad feeling about it but when England said that he was going to pay for everything, he got up to change his clothes.

They stopped at England's house. He said he needed to get something and asked Japan to tag along with him. So imagine Kiku's surprise when everybody yelled "Happy Birthday!" the moment Arthur lighted the room.

Kiku almost had a heartattack.

"Japan," France called him out. "Happy birthday, we hope you'd like your present."

Said country looked up to see who he meant by 'we'. Apparently, France and Vietnam were dating, too. He was quite surprised that the blond refused to even look at another girl with a dirty thought in his mind. The blond was in love with Vietnam.

Well Japan couldn't blame France for that. The brunette was a pretty girl with a nice attitude.

Kiku smiled and opened his present. There was a very cool white hat that would go perfectly with his uniform put in a pink box.

"I chose the box. It has the color of love," France laughed in his french way and went to the buffet area along with a giggling Vietnam.

England and Belarus were the second to arrive. "Sorry, mate, if we almost gave you a heart attack, but America said that you slam the door in his face," he laughed. "I have to admit we never expected you to do that. Here is you present, by the way."

Belarus handed him the box with a pout.

It was a golden katana. Well, the handing was golden.

"Belarus picked it out for you. You know i'm more into guns than swords and stuff."

"I hope you like it..."

Japan smiled a big grin and thanked them all.

Afterwards came the other countries with their own presents. Italy gave him a book on how to cook pasta. Germany gave him a key for a nice sport car with the manual. Japan gulped at the last memory he spent in a car with the Axis. Switzerland and Liechenstein gave him choolates with a wide range of choice. Russia gave him a scarf (a black one). China gave him his latest version of a pet panda. And America gave him some hamburger.

"I made it myself," he grinned.

So after the presents, it was time to eat the cake. England was a bit upser that they wouldn't let him prepare it. But Belarus reminded him that he was busy. And this year's cake was a very big three story one. The colors were pink, green and blue. Kiku felt a little disoriented since it started glowing in the dark.

_Knock Knock_

It was Taiwan.

"I'm sorry everyone! I hope i came in time for the cake!" she ran into the room and handed Japan his gift and a light blush became visible on her face.

Kiku blushed back, while the remainings of the Stray Trio smirked.

The birthday country opened the wrappings and found a lunch box with the shape of a Hello Kitty doll.

"Kawai, aru!" China came running. Japan tried his best to dodge the old country but failed and ended up on the floor, instead.

"Hey everyone! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" America yelled.

France, of course, was the first to agree. He dragged Virtnam and made her sit next to him. And then, as if remembering something, stood up.

"Due to _some_ of our relationships with some beautiful ladies, let's make a new rule. The country can choose to kiss other or tell a joke instead."

England was pretty glad they made that rule. Everybody knew how scary Belarus could be when jealous.

They all sat in a circle. Belarus and England snuggling. France and Vietnam were making out loudly. France was really rubbing off on the poor girl. Next to them sat America with his dear hamburger, then Russia, Japan, China, Germany, Italy and at last Taiwan.

America spined the bottle. It landed on Belarus. England was glaring at him, making Alfred sweat. So, he chose to tell a joke. Belarus spined the bottle next. As cliché as it might be, it landed on Arthur. She chose to kiss him. Afterwards, it was the blonde's turn.

God take him away it landed on Japan. Both with red faces chose to tell a joke. So when Japan spinned it, it landed on Taiwan.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

"I-I... I choose to tell a joke instead."

...

...

...

Every one knew how Taiwan felt about Japan, the exception being Kiku himself.

Hurt by the rejection, MeiMei said that she had to go and meet somebody. She ran to the exit, barely holding back the stream of tears. Outside England's house the country fell to her knees.

She never imagined Japan to be this cruel.

Right at that moment the door opened and the birthday country came out. He looked at her furiously blinking back the tears and standing up. He felt guilty.

"Taiwan, listen. I really like you."

_Great, now Japan wants to blow me off..._

"More than a friend, actually. But i just... I just didn't want our first kiss to be because of a silly game. I want it to be..._real_," he smiled. MeiMei gasped in surprise.

_Did he just confess to me!?_

She smiled and ran into his arms. Luck was finally on her side.

They went back into the house.

After a half hour everybody was bored. The couples were sitting on the love seats and cuddling, counting the new ones. America sat there, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" he asked. He got lots of rude hand gestures at that. "7 Minutes in Heaven?"

France laughed in his own way and wiggled his eyebrows at Vietnam.

"This is going to be a disaster," Japan sighed.


End file.
